In recent years, it is greatly desired to reduce carbon dioxide emissions for environmental protection. In the motor vehicle industry, it is expected to reduce carbon dioxide emissions by introduction of electric vehicles, and hybrid electric vehicles. Attention is being focused on bipolar battery as a power supply for motor drive which is a key factor for commercialization.
A bipolar battery is manufactured by: providing an electrolyte layer to a bipolar electrode where a positive electrode is formed on a surface of a current collector, and a negative electrode is formed on another surface of the current collector; and forming a layered product by layering them (for example, see patent documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: JP 11-204136 A    Patent Document 2: JP 9-232003 A